Bloody Footprints Towards You
by xdeathxthronex
Summary: The Sand Village was under attack.Kaiya has been with Gaara for 3 months, she helps train his ninjas. Kankuro, Kaiya and Gaara must travel to see why was this attacked was pulled, love and loss, can Gaara fixs this mess. sexual content R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Attack on the Sand Village

Hi, this story my be kinda boring right now better believe me it's getting better !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waves against the shore were strong, and so were the men fighting beside it. The clings of the sword hitting back and worth bought fear in everyone's eyes . The ninja's were fighting to their most extreme, someone saw these invaders arrive off of a boat and landed in the sand village and demanded for a army of ninjas to arrive to the shore right away. The invaders seemed impossible to defeat. Even Gaara and Kankuro couldn't handle them.

"Who in the hell are these people," Kankuro screamed to Gaara.

Gaara ignored him, he was to pissed off to talk, every man he killed he felt like 30 more where made. Blood was spilled everywhere, from the enemies and from the sand ninja's, if they could fend them off soon, they may have to retreat.

"Where is Kaiya," Gaara whispered to himself. Kaiya has been with Gaara in the palace for 3 months now. Kaiya was put there to help out with ninja training. _'She may know how to get these bastards to retreat'_ Gaara thought. Gaara chakra was low and so was Kankuro, the ninjas were getting tried out. He had no choice but to call it off, just then the ground trembled, _'Kaiya'_ Gaara thought, he knew it. Kaiya appeared on top of the cliff behind them, she jumped down and landed on the warm sand, you could tell she wasn't happy. Everyone, retreated from the main area and founded a safe place to see what she would do. Her eyes were beaming with anger, and her body looked stiff, _'This ain't good, Kaiya must be pissed," _Gaara thought. Gaara jumped about 40 feet behind her. Kaiya started a long line of hand jutsus, Kaiya hand signs were fast, Gara could never tell what she doing till the end of then signs. Her last one was a fire hand sign.

"_Fire Dragon no Jutsu_," she yelled.

A huge flam in the shape of a dragon that stood 200 feet came crashing down on them. Flames scattered everywhere, when the smoke was gone, so was the intruders.

"They must of ran before the dragon got them," Kankuro said and stepped out from behind the bolder. Kaiya's eyes where stilled filled with anger. Gaara walked up towards her.

"We must know who they were so we will know who to attack," Gaara said, he stared at the ocean and looked at her. She didn't reply. _'She must be really upset, but why?' _ Gaara thought, as he turned towards Kankuro. Kaiya walked torwards the shore and bended down, Gaara walked towards her.

"What did you find," Gaara asked.

Kaiya got up and handed him a metal plate that looks like it goes on a shirt. the symbol had two circles entwine together, and different lines where carved all around it. It didn't look familiar to Gaara, so it must be from when they ran.

"That is the symbol of a village. It's north of my old village," she said. Gaara looked at her, and gripped the plate tightly in his hands. _'Why would a village, out of nowhere strike against us' _he thought, he turned and saw his ninja wounded and tired. Gaara walk towards them.

"This battle is not over yet, but we are to weak to continue now. Once I will figure out who has done this, we will attack," Gaara yelled out to the crowd of ninja's. The ninja's were in great pain. Kankuro called Temari and told her to bring a squad of nurses and medical equipment, the ninja's were to injured to return the town. While they waited Kaiya was sitting on a bolder and Gaara sat next to her.

"What is the name of this village," Gaara asked her. Kaiya took a minute.

"I remember talking to the Kijuya, the leader, I think it is called the Kinuhja village," she said.

They sat there in silence, it was very uncomfortable. Gaara had to say something.

"What is with you, you look depressed, you look angry," Gaara asked her. Her reaction didn't changed. She still sat there with her head down, but the way the moon light shined on her was magical, she always looked beautiful, in any situations. Her brown shoulder lenght hair blew gentlely in the wind that picked up east to west. Her dark deep blue eyes set on across the strong waves that hit the shore.

"I didn't have the greatest day today, Gaara" she said in attitude. Then and there Gaara knew not to go anymore further with that subject.

"I am afraid to take a boat full of ninjas to that village, for the sake of their lives," Gaara said, his head went down _'So what in the hell are you going to do this time Gaara' _he thought. Kaiya looked toward him and smiled. She felt guilty for the way she acted.

"Sorry, I'm just wasn't in the mood to battle that's all. I shouldn't take it out on you," she said. Gaara just sat there with his head down.

"Me, you, Temari and Kankuro, we should go on a ship to the village and ask for reasoning, Gaara," she suggested.

Gaara snorted, _'like hell that would work, what if they attack us,'_ he thought, but it is better then bring a army of ninjas to death. He looked up, and looked at her.

"Since that's the only full-proof plan that I can think of, we're heading out tomorrow. Tell Kankuro and Temari," he said in a demanding way. Kaiya got up and ran to Temari. Gaara was trying so hard not to blush in front of her. Gaara looked at the ocean, and all he can think about was being on a boat with Kaiya, for 3 day, _'wow' _he thought. Gaara walked to Temari, Kankuro and Kaiya.

"Gaara I can't leave, you know that. I have that special training remember," Temari reminded him. Gaara frowned, all of the complaining was giving him a major headache.

"Then, we'll leave without you, Kankuro what about you," Gaara asked. Kankuro smiled.

"I'm good," he said. Temari was in shock, _'How dare he go and not me! o.o Gaara, I swear, one da-'_ she said to herself.

"Gaara I must go, you need backup," Temari protested. Gaara gave her a grim look.

"Kankuro and Kaiya," Gaara snorted. Temari went stomping off in anger. Gaara decided to go look at the ninjas and the see how bad they were. The tents were set up along the cliff. Gaara walked inside the one that had the word "Injury 1". He saw about 34 nurses in the tent. The ninjas were laid on the floor with a blanket. He saw nurses giving injections and some where cutting open wounds. There was a lot of painful moans as he walked by the ninjas, _'they are not ready, this healing may take awhile," _he thought. A lot of his best ninjas were in this group too. One nurse was in quite a hurry, and bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry Master kazekage, I'm in a hurry, excuse me, " she said and ran off behind a curtain. Gaara didn't mind much. As he walked down the rows of injured ninjas he saw Kaiya next to a ninja holding a wet rag to his forehead. Gaara walked slowly towards her. Kaiya looked up.

"I'm helping out, they need more nurses, Gaara," she said and looked back down to the ninja.

"This is all we can give then today," Gaara explained. Kaiya frowned, and nodded.

Gaara was glad she was so willing to help a village that not even hers _'She has a lot of heart' _he thought. He watched the way she cared for the ninja. She was so gentle with him, and so kind. Once the rag got warm she dumped it in the cold water and laid it back on his forehead. Gaara bended down to the ninja. He got jabbed in his stomach, bruises laid everywhere upon him. He was a lucky one. Gaara felt a sharp pain at his shoulder, he hissed. Kaiya looked at him, he was grabbing at his shoulder, blood ran down his hands, she gasped.

"Gaara, that wound is deep," she noted him. Gaara removed his hand. It was pretty deep. Kaiya grabbed his hand and pulled him to another side of the tent, they were all alone, Gaara liked it. Kaiya examined his wound. Kaiya blushed.

"Um, Gaara the only way I can help if you can remove your, jacket," Kaiya said. Gaara was frozen, he had no clue what to think. Should he? He did as he was told. Kaiya gazed at him, his muscle was perfectly shaped and his nipples were to die for. Every part of his body screamed "Take me away". he had abs, beautifully laid across his pale, soft body. Kaiya bit her lip. Gaara raised his brow.

"Gaara, tell me if I am hurting you, ok?" she asked.

Gaara nodded, he knew she would never hurt him purposely. She lightly touched the outer layer of his wound, he was so cold. To Gaara she felt warm, he liked her light butterfly touches. Then her breast rubbed softly against Gaara's chest, Gaara blushed. Kaiya took out a healing aid, and lightly poured it down his shoulder, he hissed. She looked at him and smiled, he frowned. She wrapped him up, Gaara watched her carefully, he liked her close to him, he felt safe. Kaiya finished up, Gaara put his jacket back on. He sat there with her, they said nothing, it was uncomfortable but Gaara didn't mind. Gaara got up.

"Thanks Kaiya," he said and walked away. Kaiya wanted him so badly. Gaara was blushing as he walked away, he would of stayed but had nothing to speak with her about. She knew she had work to do so she got up and walked to another patient, she sighed. Gaara walked out of the tent, Kankuro stood there smiling, _'Shit, he saw us, now I'm going to hear it'_ Gaara thought.

"My little brother, in love," Kankuro said. Gaara was in shock.

"What in the hell are you talking about Kankuro, she just healed me that's all, and in that I thank her," he protested. Kankuro giggled.

"I saw the way you looked when she touched you, the look of...pleasure," Kankuro said. Kankuro was right, that was pleasurable, to have a women next to you feeling your body. Gaara walked away, Kankuro followed.

"Gaara, Kaiya is HOT! I mean a fine girl, you are very lucky," Kankuro told his brother.

"I even admit, I had a crush on her, but now she you-" Kankuro was stopped.

"Kankuro if hear one more word of this, I swear, you will be a dead man," Gaara yelled. Kankuro was quiet, he walked away. Gaara exhaled. _'Kankuro was right, I do have feeling for her, yeah, but that doesn't mean she likes me,"_ Gaara thought, he sighed. Tomorrow is when they hit the sea, and start their journey. Is he ready for this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like I said, kinda boring but I just wanted to show you the characters and to start a plot!

More coming very soon! ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Chapter 2

"Meeting the Captain's Daughter:

Princess"

I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had their bags and were waiting for the ship to arrive. Kaiya and Kankuro didn't know why Gaara ordered a ship where there could of taken a boat, but that's Gaara for you, bigger and better with him. It was 8:24 in the morning and the ship was to be here 8:00, no one was in a good mood, not even the cheerful Kankuro.

"Damn it, that ship was to arrive 24 minutes ago," Gaara said. Kaiya was sitting on her baggage.

"Are you sure that they said 8:00, Gaara?" Kankuro asked. Gaara gave him a grim glare.

"Are you saying I am...wrong, Kankuro?" Gaara asked. Kankuro froze.

"No, Gaara, of course not," Kankuro said, Gaara growled.

Kaiya was getting annoyed of their constant whining, _'Time for something fun'_ she told herself. Kaiya got up, Kankuro and Gaara's head's turn towards her. She started to slowly walk to the dock. Gaara and Kankuro didn't think anything about it. Kaiya lifted up her two hands.

_"Kimsomo no Jutsu"_ she yelled. She divided straight into the water. Gaara and Kankuro heard the splash, they ran to the dock.

"Where is she," Gaara asked. Kankuro scanned the water, he couldn't find her.

"I don't know, but what if the ship comes, and she doesn't see it," Kankuro said. Gaara didn't think of that. Then about 23 feet from the dock there stood Kaiya on the water, dry and medicating.

"What the hell are you doing out there, Kaiya," Gaara yelled. Kaiya didn't answer, she stood there in meditation. Gaara was pissed, _'How dare she not answer me'_ Gaara thought.

"Why ain't she wet Gaara, is that the jutus," Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro, I don't care what it is, how dare she disobey me," Gaara said frustrated. Kankuro smiled and nugded Gaara.

"She has guts don't she," Kankuro said. Gaara didn't answer him. He just stared out at her. Then he felt a little tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Gaara," Kaiya said slyly behind him. Gaara quickly turned around. Mouth wide open.

"What the hell, Kaiya," Gaara screamed. Kaiya giggled.

"I did that jutsu to have my clone to see how much long we may have to wait, and if you turn around, it's here," Kaiya explained.

Gaara turned tot the dock and the ship laid there, waiting for us to enter, Gaara grunted. A man with a shaggy beard appeared from inside the ship. He was short and looked weak-minded. Gaara walked up to him with his hands folded aganist his chest.

"Why are you late?" Gaara asked him huffily. He gave a confused look.

"You'll have to complain with the captain, Kazekage" he said Gaara sighed and walked on board. Kankuro followed. Kaiya walked and stopped in front of the man.

"If you're not the captain, then who are you?" Kaiya asked sweetly. He smiled.

"Mr. Jamji, a loyal friend, and navigator," Jamji told her. She smiled, Gaara walked to the edge of the railing.

"Kaiya, come on, we have a lot of sea to cover today," Gaara told her. She nodded and went on the ship. The ship was huge men everywhere, running left and right. Kaiya found Kankuro and Gaara and walked towards them. Mr. Jamji walked towards them.

"I'll show you where your cabins are so you may get settled in," he said. The followed him and walked down a ladder and down a hallway. Gaara- 103 Kankuro-145 and Kaiya- 123, their room numbers. Once they all got settled in they were called in the captain's office. The office was dark and kind of cold. a light turned on and a tall skinny man came out.

"Sorry it's kinda cold in here," he said smiling.

"You must be Captain Kairt, I'm Kaiya," she said. They shook hands.

"I have a daughter, you guys age, Princess," he yelled. a girl with a belly shirt and mini shirt cam out, her hair was a deep blonde and her eyes were green dark eyes. _'She looks like a priss to me'_ Kaiya said under her breathe. Kankuro mouth was wide open. Gaara didn't see anything amazing in her. But once her eyes laid on Gaara, she saw something amazing.

"Princess, and you are," she was taling to Kaiya.

"Kaiya," she answered. Princess smiled, and looked at Kankuro, he was drooling. Princess tried to smile, but wasn't. When she got to Gaara her eyes got big.

"You must be Gaara the...the o.o it starts with a K-," she said, she stood there in complete confusion.

"Kazekage," he asked. She smiled and nodded. Then she moved closer to him.

"Why don't Mr.Jamji, give you a tour of the ship," Captain Kairt suggested. Princess turn towards her father.

"How bout since we have a very important guest I'll take Gaara, since I know more about it," Princess said smiling at Gaara. Gaara frowned.

"Sure honey," the Captain said in response. Gaara sighed. Kaiya smiled, and Kankuro frowned. When they left the office, Mr.Jamji was waiting. Kankuro saw there was a pool on the ship.

"Kaiya, I'm going to skip this interesting tour and hit the pool," Kankuro said and ran off, Kaiya shook her head.

"Well, Jamji, I guess it's guess me and you," she said. He smiled. Mr.Jamji showed her everything to the boiler room, his office and the ships control center, it was amazing. Kaiya and Gaara meet up at the boiler room.

"And if you see here we have a big, ummm, water magigey," Princess said. She turned around and saw Kaiya, she frowned.

"o.o look it is Kaiya," she said in an evil voice. Kaiya smiled, and not at her at Gaara. Gaara looked miserable, _'poor Gaara'_ Kaiya thought. She looked at Princess, she looked mad.

"Well, see ya," Kaiya said as her and Mr.Jamji went on the second floor. Princess smiled at Gaara.

"So Kaiya, she seems nice, right," she asked Gaara. Gaara looked at her and looked away.

"Why would you care," he asked.

"O.o I dunno," she answered. She walked fowards and Gaara followed. Their tour didn't end for awhile, Gaara walked down the hall, he was tired. Kaiya's room door was opened. Gaara peeked in, Kankuro was sitting on the floor and Kaiya was on her bed, they were watching tv. Gaara decided to walk in. They looked up, Kaiya smiled.

"So how was Princess," she asked giggling. Gaara growled. Kankuro laughed. Gaara lean against the wall, and saw Kaiya there, laying on the bed, it drove him crazy. Watching her move her body side to side. _'Damn'_ he thought to himself. Kaiya looked up and smiled.

"You know, you can sit down, if you want," she said to him. He snorted and turned his head, Kaiya sighed and laid back down staring at the t.v. Gaara bit his lip, watching her lay there. He slowly made his way to her bed and sat at the edge of it, Kaiya was surprised. Kankuro was too busy watching tv. Once it was 10:10, Gaara and Kankuro left. Kaiya laid in her bed with thoughts of Gaara, and Gaara did the same as her. Will their love find each other or will they be silent?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oke this chapter was short and I am sorry for that, next chapter is good thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dance, what dance?"

Oke people I am only geting a few reviews, I am worried that no one is enjoying this story, please if you got something to say, PLEASE REVIEW THIS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up with the sun blazing in her eyes, she turned torwards the clock on the counter. _'7:32, the other must be getting up around now,' _she said to herself. She got up and walked slowly torwards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, she was a mess. Her hair was throwed back in a mess bun and her cheeks were red from her head tossing and turning aganist the pillow. She sighed, and decied she should take a shower. She slipped off her clothes and threw them on the floor, and hopped in the shower. She turned on the water, it was freezing. She was so startled by the water she fell and hit the ground. When she got up she took the soap and washed her body. Head and down, once she was complete she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her cold, wet body. She walked back to her room and put on her dry clean clothes. A tank top with shorts, and decided to let her hair straight today. She walked out to the dock of the boat, there sat Kankuro on a bench. Kaiya walked torward him, she sat down.

"Hey, where's Gaara," she asked. Kankuro looked up and frowned.

"O.o I see, the first thing that comes out of your mouth is Gaara, what about me, Kankuro," he continued, "A hello would be nice," he yelled at her. Kaiya sighed and smiled.

"Hi, Kankuro," she said, "Now please where is Gaara," she asked again, but this time their was more of a poilte sound in her voice.

Kankuro smiled and started to laugh.

"Princess took him," he said, and looked at Kaiya, "Your not jeaulous, are you," he asked her.

Kaiya rolled her eyes,

"I don't care who the hell Gaara's with," she said and then stooded up, " I am going to see where Mr. Jamji is, to see if he needs help today," Kaiya walked away.

"Sure, whatever, leave me alone, I'm used to it," Kankuro sighed.

Kaiya walked into his office, he was marking his map, he looked up.

"Kaiya, how was your sleep last night," he asked her and smiled.

"Fine, thank you," she looked down at the map he was looking at.

"Is that the village, Kinuhja," she asked him. He smiled.

"Yes, yes it is," he replied. Sh took a seat across from the desked. The map had blue marks on them, it was hard to tell what they meant.

"Them blue markings, what to they stand for," she asked him.

"O.o they are Mission camps across the area, training areas, you know," he replied, she nodded.

"Do you want me to help you with anything today, Mr.Jamji," she asked. He raised his brow, no one ever offered him to help before.

"No my dear, cause today is the Humjia Ball," he said. Kaiya was confused _'Humjia Ball what the hell'_ she thought.

"What's the Humjia Ball," she asked.

"Well, didn't Princess tell you about it?" he asked. "She was tolded to.

"No, but I ain't that surpised," she said.

"It's a dance, everyone on the ship is invited to join, it's at 6:00, I don't have to work today, it's like a break," he said. Kaiya nodded, _'That bitch, she probably didn't want me to go'_ she thought.

"So my dear, may you be going," he asked.

"I don't think so, If Princess didn't tell me she probably didn't want me to go," she said.

"Don't let her ruin your fun, she is always like that," he said. She sat in silence.

"Well in that case then, I'm going," she said. Mr.Jamji smiled.

"I'll leave you to your work," she said and walked out.

It was 10:46, she had about 8 hours to get prepared. She decided to walk into the ballroom to see if they need any help with any decorations. When she walked in there was waiters running back and forth, it was crazy. Then the she saw the Captain giving orders to some waiters, she walked over to him.

"Hello Captain," she said, the captain was surpised to hear her voice.

"Kaiya, hi, I wasn't excepting you intill 6:00, today," he said.

"O.o I was wondering if you guys need any help with anything," she asked,

"Kaiya no, your are special guest there's no way I would have you do any work," he said.

"No, really, I have nothing better to do, so why not, I would love to help out," she said.

"Well, we need some extra hands with decortations, are you sure you would want to help out," he asked.

"Sure, I love decortations," she said.

"Okay then, the men decortating is over there," he said, and before Kaiya made her way off, "o.o Kaiya, thanks this means alot to me," he said, she smiled and nodded and walked over to the men. Meanwhile, Kankuro was chilling by the pool. He wasn't to big on swimming but watching other girls walk by is something in his interst. A girl with a baby blue bikini sat right by him, she laid down and started to pour sunscreen on her smooth, tanned body, Kankuro couldn't help but to stare. She turned torwards him and smiled, he blushed.

"So what's your name," he asked her.

"Suryai, and your's," she asked. Kankuro never got this far, they usually leaved or anored him, but she was different.

"Kankuro," he replied. She nodded. After awhile of silence,( well not silence, there was people splashing and yelling, but you know what I mean) she sat up, and laid on her back.

"Kankuro, can you do me a favor," she asked in a sweet voice. he looked torwards her.

"Can you rub some sunscreen on my back," she asked. Kankuro was still, his mind was telling him to do it, but his body wouldn't move. then his body moved over to her. He put some of the slimy sunscreen on his hands and worked his magic. He rubbed her shoulders and down to her back, then once he got down to her lower back, there he saw it, he wanted to grab it so bad, _' Kankuro control yourself, control'_ he said to himself. He kept his eyes on it, he couldn't control the power that was within him, he had to. And there it was, his hand on her ass. She turned torwards him and slapped him. And got up.

"Kankuro I thought you were different," she said as she stombed off in anger. _'Good job Kankuro' _he said to himself. In the ballroom Kaiya was working hard. Then Gaara and Princess walked in the door, once the captain saw her he walk torwards them.

"O.o hi daddy," she said.

"Hi honey, so what have you two been doing," he asked.

"Well, since yesterday, i forgot to show him a few things, I decided to show him them today," she said with a big smile, Gaara frowned.

"Gaara, your friend Kaiya, she is very sweet," he said, " She volenteered to help out today," he finished. Gaara turned and saw her on a lader putting up ribbon, Princess frowned.

"I'm going to go talk to her," he said, Princess interupted.

"O.o I'll go too," she said.

"No stay here, I need to talk to her alone," he said and walked away, Princess was outraged.

Gaara walked torwards the lader and leaned aganist the wall.

"Volenteer work huh," he said.

Kaiya looked down and smiled and climbed down the lader, to greet him.

"Hey Gaara, yeh, volenteer work," she said smiling.

"So, I see Princess kept you busy this morning," she said. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I wish she could take a hint that I hate her," he said. Kaiya looked at him.

"O.o did she tell you about the dance, tonight," she asked. Gaara rasied his brow.

"Yeah, she told me she told you, did she," he asked.

"Well, not exactly, but I know," she said. Gaara's head went down.

"So, are you going," he asked.

"Umm, yeah, you," she asked.

"Well, I am kinda taking Princess, she asked me right there in front of her father, I really didn't want to go, well not with her atleast," he said and looked up at Kaiya. Kaiya blushed.

" I feel sorry for you," she said.

" Yeah,' he said. They stood there in silence. Kaiya put one foot back on the lader.

"Well, I got to go back to volenteering, see ya there Gaara," she said and climbed back up the lader, Gaara smiled and walked back torwards the captain and his spoiled daughter, 5 hours waited till the dance. She couldn't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello, this chapter is kinda long so I decided that the dance will be in the next chapter sorry!

I hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Eye Of Mr.Jamji"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiya sat in her room staring at her closet, _'What am I going to wear?'_ she asked herself. She had no clue if this was to be a casual party or a fun, hipniotic party.Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Sasuki (a worker on the ship that Kaiya made good friends with) walked in, she wasn't dressed yet. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey I thought me and you can get ready together," she said. Kaiya smiled and nodded.

"Is this to be a fancy party or a party party?" Kaiya asked Sasuki.

"Well, there is a DJ and there is a bar so I am guessing a fun party," she answered.

Sasuki walked into the bathroom to get changed and when she came out, she had cotton short that were rolled up and had a black tank top on. Kaiya grabbed her things and went into the bathroom. When she came out Sasuki gasped in amazement. She had a short mini skirt on and two tank-tops the bottom layer was black and the top was white and at the sides, there was a stripe taken out so you could see the bottom layer.

"Wow, Kaiya you look great," she said. Kaiya blushed and closed her closet door.

"Now for our hair," Sasuki said. Kaiya decided to go wavy with her's and with Sasuki she put it up in a messy bun. They were all ready, and it was 5:47, perfect timing. Kaiya was Sasuki walked out to the deck. Everyone was in normal party clothes and ready to party. Kaiya and Sasuki decided to find Kankuro first and then go. Kankuro was by the railing.

"Hey Kankuro," Sasuki said. Kankuro looked up and saw the two girls and whisled.

"Wow, you guys look...HOT!" he said. They smiled. Kaiya was looking around for Gaara.

"If you want Gaara, he's with Princess ing the hall, and wait till you see Princess...wow," he said.

They all walked into the hall, the music was pounded and everyone was dancing, like a club. Kaiya looked around for Gaara and couldn't find him. She decided to give up, she won't let something like that ruin her fun. She was pulled into the dance floor by Sasuki. She started to dance for awhile and then spotted Gaara at the bar without Princess. _"Poor guy, he looks miserable," _she said to herself. She walked over to him and sat down. Once she sat he turned and saw her. She smiled, he was frozen she looked beauitful.

"So, your enjoying the peace," she said smiling. He smiled.

"Umm, you look, wow," he said. She smiled and blushed.

"Where's princess," she asked. Gaara frowned.

"I dunno, and I dont give a shit where she is unless she stays there," Gaara said. Kaiya stared at him and he looked down at the bar. Princess came up from behind him.

"Hey you, I couldn't find you," she said and then looked at Kaiya.

"O.o sorry about the invite I guess I just forgot," she said smiling.

"That's oke," Kaiya said. _'That bitch, she is going down!' _Kaiya said to herself. Gaara looked at Kaiya.

"Well, I'm going to see where Sasuki is, o.o and Gaara," she said. Gaara's head popped up.

"Save a dance for me oke," she said. Gaara blushed and nodded. Princess anger raisened. She took Gaara's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Gaara didn't dance he just stood there with his arms folded to his chest. After in hour of dancing, Kaiya went up by the Dj's Sterio system. He took her and showed her how to work it. He showed her all of his disc's he plays.He took the hat off of his head and gave it to her as a memory of him, she smiled. She went back down and went to the bar. She order a drink and watch Gaara standing there as Princess danced around him, he rolled his eyes, Kaiya giggled. She went back to the dance floor, it was a long night and the next song was a slow song. Kaiya had no partner. She walked to Gaara and Princess. Gaara smiled as she walked over.

"Princess, I don't think you'll mind if I borrow Gaara for a second," she asked. Princess did mind, but couldn't stop her. Kaiya pulled Gaara in the middle of the dance floor. She slowly wrapped her arms around Gaara's soft neck and Gaara's hands slowly went around her hips.

"Thanks for saving me," he told her.

"No problem, I needed a partner," she said smiling. They slowly danced across the floor and at the end of the song, there bodies seperated and then they looked at each other.

"Well, thanks for the dance Gaara," she said. He smiled and then felt a force from behind him, Princess tugging him away. Kaiya sighed and walked out of the hall. She head to the front of the ship and then saw Mr.Jamji sitting on his chair.

"Why aren't you at the party," Kaiya asked.

"Oh, I was, just getting fresh air," he said. Kaiya looked out into the sea, she saw how each wave would distory the next one, like war.

"My wife died at the sea, carrying my child too," he said.

"That's awful, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's life my dear, everything must die," he said. "But I wish it wasn't her,"

Kaiya saw the sadness in the old man's face. Her old memorys started to haunt her. Then she looked at the ocean again and thought about the death that his wife concuded.

"Someone imporant to me died too, and It was all my fault," she said.

"My dear just because you saw it, doesn't mean it's your fault," he said.

"No, you dont understand, it's---, nevermind," she said. Mr. Jamji got up and put his hand on her shoulder she turned to him, he smiled. Kaiya smiled, and walked away. She was going to enter the hall again but decided to do something different. She jumped on top of the captian's nest and sat down and watched the watched the waves. She heard two steps behind her and saw Gaara sitting next to her. She smiled.

"Had to get away from the party, eh," she said. Gaara nodded and stared out at the waters. She sat there with him staring at the waters. Then they heard the steps of a women in high heels, Princess.

"Umm, Gaara do you mind if I can talk to Kaiya alone, please," she said sweetly. Gaara had a confuess look and slowly got up and walked away. Princess smiled wore off.

"Now hear me you little slut, stay away from Gaara," she protested.

"What," Kaiya replied.

"You heard me bitch stay away," she said and took out a blade and cut kaiya's mouth. Kaiya was in shock, Kaiya could get her back no problem, but that would make her worse. Kaiya looked at her and nodded.

"Good," she said, and walked away. Kaiya put her hand over her mouth, it was bleeding badly, she got her deep. She had to tell someone...but who. _'Mr.Jamji, he could help' _she thought. she ran to him.

"Mr.Jamji, I need your help," she said. Mr.Jamji saw a drip of blood hit the ground from Kaiya's mouth.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," he grabbed her availble hand and showed her to the nurse.

"This wound is very surious," the nurse said as he grabbed his supplies.

"if you had of come any later, you may'd of died," he said. then Gaara, Kankuro and Princess walked in the office.

"O.o my god Kaiya are you oke," Princess said in a sweet and surpised voice. Kaiya just stared down at her hands.

"Kaiya, how did this happen," kankuro asked. Kaiya stayed quite for awhile.

"I'm not sure," Kaiya replied, still looking at her hands. Gaara walked torwards her, Kaiya knew what Princess said, and then Kaiya got up and walked out of the office.

"What the hell is wrong with her," Kankuro asked. Gaara was worried about her. Princess smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, what a werid chapter. Sorry if there was a few mistakes I was in a hurry! Hope you guys enjoyed and I am sorry again for the long wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Plan, fish get away"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day after the party was one doozy of a day. Kaiya woke up, she went to the mirror and saw the slice mark where Princess got her. She sighed, and then got dressed. She went slowly up to the deck and saw Gaara, she knows what Princess said and she didn't feel like messing with Princess, so she decided to take her warning and she was going to stay away, but for Gaara that maybe alittle difficult. He was looking for her, and so was Kankuro. Kaiya had to try her best to stay away from them but then Gaara spotted her. _'O.o great Kaiya, what you going to do now, I know just inore him,'_ Kaiya said to herself. Gaara and Kankuro kinda did a fast run towards her.

"What was with you last night, Kaiya," Kankuro asked her. Kaiya looked at him, and looked away. Kankuro raised his brow.

"Are you okay," Gaara asked her. Kaiya stared at the boards, and then walked away.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," Kankuro yelled. Gaara was getting really worried. He decided to see what was wrong intill Princess walked right in front of him. Princess had a big smile.

"Hey Gaara," she said still smiling.

"Princess, get out of my way," he said shoving her to the side. Princess stood there tot he side with her mouth wide open, watching Gaara walked towards her.

"Kaiya, what the hell is wrong with you," Gaara said. Kaiya looked into his eyes, she always thought his eyes were beauitful. She looked to see if Princess was around and took Gaara hand and pulled to a dark lonely area on the boat, Gaara was getting curious of what her plans were.

"You know this scar, I got," Kaiya said. Gaara nodded.

"I got it from Princess," Kaiya said shamefully.

"Kaiya, why didn't you tell me," Gaara asked softly.

"She told me not to tell you, so I didn't wanna mess with her today she I did as I was told, To stay away from you," Kaiya contniued. "Gaara, I dont want you to think I'm mad, cause I'm not, just silent," she finshed. Gaara stared down at her.

"Kaiya, I'm not going to let her get away with this," Gaara said.

"Gaara, it's just a scar, nothing much," Kaiya explained. Gaara smiled.

"I been wanting refevenge on her ever since she made me pick out her outfit," Gaara said. Kaiya giggled and smiled.

"Here's the plan," Gaara said and began whispering into her ear. Kaiya smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara, Kankuro and Kaiya all knew th plan and knew what to do. Gaara had to make the first move. Gaara wrote something down on a sheet of paper and slipped it under Princess door. Princess with her makeup smugded up from crying saw the note and picked it up.

"Meet me by the port bow, at 7:00, I got a suripise for you, love Gaara," Princess read out loud. Princess smiled and hugged the note, and got ready for her surpise. Kaiay and Kankuro was all set up on their part. It was 6:54, Princess should be here. Gaara was out in the open and Kaiya and Kankuro where in the background getting ready. Then Princess walked out, she wore a red dress, and her breast where very noticable, expecally by Gaara. She did her sexy walk towards Gaara and smiled. Gaara did a faked but reasonable smile back.

"You look lovely tonight," Gaara told her. She smiled as she moved closer to Gaara. Gaara put his hand on her hip and walked towards the railing. She smiled and stared at Gaara. Then the smile wore off.

"This is a trick isn't it! You're never like this," Princess protested. _'Damn it she startign to caught on, I can...no I won't...but I have to, this is for you Kaiya,'_ he said to himself. He smiled and looked in her eyes.

"Why could I hate this beautiful master-peice," Gaara said, as he bended down and then kissed the witches hard brutal lips of evil. Gaara wanted the kiss to stop but Princess wanted more. Kaiya's brain was running wild, that piture was haunting her. _' Gaara is a good actor, to good'_ she though. Then Gaara finally got the chance to brake the kiss. Princess stood there with her arms around Gaara, with her head aganist his chest. Gaara wonder what Kaiya was thinking, but he had a clue. Then Gaara took his finger and lifted her head up.

"Princess, I lov-..." he was interupted by the bungy cord pullling at her dress flinging her in the air about 30 feet high. then the cord made it's way to have the ocean underneath Princess. Gaara smiled, and Princess screamed. Kankuro and Kaiya ran towards the railing. Princess saw them and screamed.

"So this was a trap, you assholes," she screamed. kaiya laughed. Then princess frowned.

"So, your the little bitch who planned this," she yelled at Kaiya. Kaiya shook her head.

"Nope, Gaara did," she explained. Gaara smiled and waved.

"You see when Gaara's hand went on your wasit he put a bungey cord on there, so all I had to do was pull and tie." Kankuro explain. Princess did a high pitch scream.

"You mean that kiss, wasn't love," she asked balling. Gaara looked at her.

"I hate you," Gaara said, her eyes widen, and then her tears stopped. Her face was red from crying so much and her mouth flong open._'Maybe Gaara was to harsh with that kiss, and then...well, it had to be done I guess'_ Kaiya thought. Kankuro pulled her to the deck, and then she gave Kaiya an evil glare. Kaiya smirked and flipped her off. Princess gasped and went stombing off. Then Kaiya as mocking Princess did a sexy walked towards Gaara and giggled, Gaara couldn't help but smile. Kankuro followed Kaiya.

"Don't you think it was kinda harsh," Kankuro asked. Kaiya and Gaara shooked their heads "no"

"To me it looked like you were enjoying that kiss," Kaiya said to Gaara. Gaara eyes widden.

"Did you really think that," Gaara said. Kaiya smiled. That night may of been the best of all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

WOW THE CHAPTER IS COMPLETE, finally, I thought you guys would like it if something were to happen to Princess so why not...hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

** ::..Chapter 6..::**

** "Land Hoy! Kaiya's Sercet"**

Oke guys my chapters has been kinda crappy so...I promise this chapter and more

to come they will be better for your fanfic needs!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Land, finally for 3 days their feet can touch the dirty ground we live off of. It was about noon and everyone was still tired from their funny prank last night, it mostly amused Gaara and Kaiya. They looked up at the gates of "Kinaji County". Their kinda like the Sand VIllage but in a way different, only Kaiya knew about the secrets this village holds. When the large gates were opened to the humble guest, a man stood. He was fat, round man, he was short (shorter then Gaara) and he was wearing an kimmdo. Kanuro flinched at the sight of him. He walked (or wobbled) to us.

"Welcome Kazekage, to Kinaji Country," he said with a confident smile. Gaara looked at the crowd behind the fat man. The crowd's eyes were glued on him, he was feeling a sight uncomfortable. The man turned around,

"These are the people, of this wonder clan!," he shouted. Gaara stared at him.

"Oh, my apologies, I am Guien, the ruler of Kinaji," he said dragging Gaara away. Kaiya and Kankuro followed. He walked us to a big building, kinda like a mansion at the Sand Village. He walked us inside as he jabbed about how great it is to meet Gaara and how thankful it is for him to visit, but you could tell Gaara wasn't listening. then we got to these glass doors, he opened the doors (in a dramaic way) and walked in. It was a office. It was a huge room, but all it had was 1 desk, with a chair, and in front of the desk 3 chairs. He walked behind the desk and waved us down to sit, we all did. He started to search though papers then laid them on the desk. He looked up at Gaara.

"So, Kazekage what brings you here?," he asked.

"The south-side of my Village was under attack, by shore, the ninja's came from around here," Gaara said, and reached for the small metal plate kaiya found, and handed it to the Guinen. He studied it closely, and gasped.

"This is the Sunera Village 250 miles north of here, their always causing anothe war," he said. Kaiya's eyes grew wide, _'No, no, no NO!'_ she thought.

"Impossible," Kaiya said in a brief way. Gaara turned his head at Kaiya.

"Why?," Kankuro asked. Kaiya hesiated.

"That village was distroyed, there is no way," Kaiya practically screamed.

"Dear, they re-built," he explained. Kaiya gasped, her eyes were wider and she was in complete shock.

"What's wrong?," Gaara asked her. Kaiya's eyes kept on her lap still wide.

"Nothing," she answered, but that was a lie. There was something wrong, something very wrong. Geinen turned towards Gaara.

"I can get somone to escort you to there village and I can also call the -kage to tell him you will be coming," he said. Gaara nodded his head in a thank you. Geinen called and sent them to one of the nicest hotels in the village, he said the escort would pick us up tommorrow. Kaiya didn't sleep, she couldn't, not wiith that on her mind. She could remember it all so well.

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D

-flashback, childhood-

"Come on, MOVE KAIYA," her father yelled. Kaiya moved gracefully thought the glass that surrounded her. This was one of her father's crazy drills, this one was painful. Her father would spread broken glass on his indoor battle feild and made Kaiya jump across it, she had to to backflips, backhand-springs and alot of things. She been doing this since she was 3 and now she 5, 5 and ready. Kaiya had done this so many times she was used to the pain. Her father watched her, her every error and move.

"That's enough, come on," he said and walked away. Kaiya followed with excitement. Her father was the Suniakage of her village. The lengends said that after her father's death she is to be the Suniakage, she was already one of the strongest in two villages combined, people feared her and her father wanted it that way. But people didn't fear her for her ninja power, it was her demon life. She was the Lord Of Demons ever since birth, she still is and always will be. She can control life and death with demons and humans, with a simple snap. Her father knew she was powerful but trainned her like hell. He motion her to sit out in the hall of his office. He slowly walked in a closed his doors. Blood was everywhere on her. Broken peices of glass were enbraced into her skin. She stared down at her pants then over heard her father's conversation.

"Kaiya, will be fine," her father said.

"If she is trainned past her limits she may kill everything and everyone," a strangers voice emballed.

"Dont tell me how to train her," her father yelled.

"Sunaikage, she a demon, she has the power to kill us all," he argued.

"Kaiya, is a girl, she will never be ready!," he screamed back. Kaiya gasped. Did her father think she was such a failure, that she wasn't good enough for the village. Kaiya's mind was spinning, she ran with tears in her eyes, she ran to the battle feild. She looked out at all the blood and glass on the floors. She ran out in the floor crying her eyes out.

"Let's see how weak I am now, father," she screamed. She raipedly started a long line of hand jutus.

"TRANSFORM," she screamed. She fell to her knees holding her head, she screamed. Her eyes grew red and her teeth sharpened. she was a demon, and she was craven blood. She ran out, and started to kill everyone and she burned down the houses in less then 23 hours. All she could remember where their screams and her clothes getting damper with blood. She even killed her father. Then she woke up. Nothing, nothing was there, everyone was dead. The Leaf Village took her in. They told her that her village could never be restored. She was being feared and hated. She killed everyone imporant to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She sat there on the roof thinking about the past, a tear ran down her soft cheek in the thought of her life. She was disaapointed that Gaara didn't come and join her, but then she thought maybe that would only would make it worse. So she sat there alone, barely crying in the dark night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I thought you guy would want to know about Kaiya alittle more...hope you enjoyed! 8P


	7. Chapter 7

..::Chapter 7::..

"The Tortured Souls"

Oke this part is very intersting, alittle bloody and this chapter is more noticable with Kaiya's past. I really like this chapter the best, and if there is anything you can suggest, OH PLEASE, I can really use some help, Enjoy 83!

838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838

Kaiya woke up from her restless night of tossing and turning from side to side. But today, it was different. She didn't feel happy, joyful, tired or even grumpy she was scared. She was still scared from all of the things she heard last night, all of thoughs terrible words ran through her mind all night. She didnt even bother looking at herself in the mirror, she already knew what she looked like, horrible. She slowly got dressed, even though she knew she was late it really didn't bother her much, she was too depressed to even care. When she was finally dressed she quickly through her hair in a messy bun and walked out of the door. Gaara and Kankuro waited impatiently at the gates for her. Kankuro notice her and screamed.

"Hey, what happened, your late," Kaiya just walked right passed him. Gaara decided to stay silent on the subject. Kaiya sat on the ground and laid her back to the wall. She wanted to scream, everything, everthing on this misson wasn't worth it if she had to go in there, in that village. Gaara didn't understand what happened yesterday, He didn't understand why was Kaiya upset, but he understood that she was unwilling to talk about it. He understanded the feeling of solitued. He was never willing to share anything with anyone, not even his siblings. He felt like he was alone, and not loved, well not intill Naruto beated the sense back into him .But he could hardly stand there and watch Kaiya feel that way. Then a empty wagon came rolling down the hill. The wagon was pulled by 2 oxen and driven by 2 drivers. It took them about 2 minutes to reach them. The 2 drivers where 2 men, both skinny, grumpy men. When they reached us they waved their hands to the back, signaling us to hop on. So they did, Gaara was placed at the front of the cart sitting on the edge. Kannkuro sprawded out in the middle of the cart, he was lying on his back. Then Kaiya sat in the back corner of the wagon, scrunched together. The drivers started the oxen back up again. The wagon rocked back and forth, Kankuro decided to sit up after a mile or two. You could tell Kankuro and Gaara had a question on their minds but which one was brave enough to ask it first.

"Kaiya, what happened yesterday, your just not the same ever since that man told you about that village," Kankuro asked. Gaara head went shooting towards her, to see her reply. Kaiya's head stayed down. She really didn't want to explain, and she really didn't want them to know about her past.

"Oh, nothing, I guess I was alittle surpised that's all," she replied.

"About what?" Kankuro asked impatiently.

"It's nothing imporant, really, don't worry over it," she answered. They decided that that conversation was over, for good. Kankuro didn't want to ague with her, not now. Kaiya sat there, watching the mountains and other landforms go by. It wasn't a long trip, it was about 3 or 4 hours, but when there is complete silence it can seem like forever. But after the long silence, they finally arrived. Kaiya didn't even want to see it but she had to. They all walked up to the gate. They guard looked at Kankuro and Gaara, and then once his eyes reached Kaiya he gasped. His breathing was getting harder and harder, he didn't know what to say.

"Kaiya, wha-, I don't unders--, come on in, you grace," he said quickly. He reached down for his walky-talky and mumbled something into it. Gaara was bewildered, and Kankuro was well, Kankuro. She walked in slowly. The people ran out of their huts and stores, crowding on the edge of the road gasping, some even crying. She kept on walking, pretenting not to hear the sounds from the crowd. A few screamed things like "Get away from here you dirty monster," and others like "You have some nerve to come back here, where your certainly not wanted" Kankuro and Gaara was in shock of all the things they were hearing. Then Kaiya stopped and looked up. A man was standing in the middle of the road with a wicked smile on his face.

"So Kaiya, I wasn't expecting you, here" he said greedly.

"What the hell were you thinking disobeying my orders you bastard," Kaiya shouted. "I refused you request of using this land for your clan because this is holy land, you know that," Kaiya finished. He just smiled.

"Oh, Kaiya, you really thought that I was going to take "no" for an answer, you silly little girl" he said, with his eyes blazing red.

"This is still my village Jiught, I still control this land," Kaiya replied.

"You were a greedy bitch you know that, so I decided if I couldn't ask you nicely then I was to take it for myself," he said and slowly walked towards Kaiya. "And now here we stand, face to face," he finished off.

"I thought you were a man of god, Jiught," Kaiya said. Jiught raised his brow.

"Well of course I am a man of God Kaiya," he said.

"Then why would you disturb the holy grounds," Kaiya snapped back. He snarled.

"There is really no bodies to disturb," he said, Kaiya gasp.

"What the hell did you do with them," Kaiya screamed. He walked away.

"You bastard, show me," she screamed, running after him, then suddenly stopped. Gaara and Kankuro chased after her. She stopped in front of the back gates. Then they saw the most gorey thing that ever haunted there minds. Two people nailed to the wooden 30 feet high gate. it looked like whips lashed them more then 50 times. Across the wall in blood was written "Do or die, the murder of them will burn in hell" The 2 people was a man and a women. Their hair was raggey and the clothes were stained with blood. It looked like someone killed them then later whipped them to peices. Kaiya stood there, her eyes were wide, she looked as if she wanted to cry but she just couldn't. The man walked up to her where her back was almost touching his chest. He put his head on her shoulder.

"You were such a beauitful, kind girl, and now well, I have never been intersted in this side of you, what ashame," he said as he crept to her ear, then all of the sudden the dark covered her sight of her mother and father nailed to the wall.


End file.
